Ford GT LM Race Car
The Ford GT LM Race Car is a Race car produced by Ford. It first appears in Gran Turismo Concept, launched on July 17, 2002. In-game description "Gran Turismo commemorates the return of the legendary Le Mans-winning machine by offering its own interpretation." As a stunning new take on a legendary racing car, the new Ford GT supercar was launched in the summer of 2004, to commemorate the company's 100th anniversary. As a reinterpretation of the classic 1960's GT40 that won four straight 24 Hours of Le Mans races, this new version featured the latest and greatest automotive technology. With that in mind, Gran Turismo decided to make a good thing even better by creating its own Ford GT to contemporary Le Mans specs. We call it the Ford GT LM Race Car. The powertrain remains the same as that found in the production Ford GT, a supercharged 5.4-liter DOHC V8, mounted amidships behind the seats. But the 550 HP output from the stock version has been boosted to a whopping 592 HP in this race-car model. A 6-speed manual race-spec gearbox has also been added. The LM Race Car has the identical proportions as that of the stock Ford GT, measuring 15.1 ft. from bumper to bumper and 6.3 ft. wide. The chassis is an aluminum space frame design incorporating all of the latest automotive technologies, and the body is composed entirely of carbon-fiber. A large rear wing for increased downforce has also been added. The suspension system consists of a double-wishbone configuration fore and aft. Total curb weight: just 1150 kg. Spec-II The Ford GT LM Race Car Spec II is a Race car produced by Ford. It appears in Gran Turismo 4, Gran Turismo PSP, Gran Turismo 5, and Gran Turismo 6. It also appears in the Gran Turismo 4 opening movie, it launched on December 28, 2004 on GT World Motor Show. In-game description "Gran Turismo commemorates the return of the legendary Le Mans-winning machine by offering its own interpretation." As a stunning new take on a legendary racing car, the new Ford GT supercar was launched in the summer of 2004, to commemorate the company's 100th anniversary. As a reinterpretation of the classic 1960's GT40 that won four straight 24 Hours of Le Mans races, this new version featured the latest and greatest automotive technology. With that in mind, Gran Turismo decided to make a good thing even better by creating its own Ford GT to contemporary Le Mans specs. We call it the Ford GT LM Race Car. The powertrain remains the same as that found in the production Ford GT, a supercharged 5.4-liter DOHC V8, mounted amidships behind the seats. But the 550 HP output from the stock version has been boosted to a whopping 592 HP in this race-car model. A 6-speed manual race-spec gearbox has also been added. The LM Race Car has the identical proportions as that of the stock Ford GT, measuring 15.1 ft. from bumper to bumper and 6.3 ft. wide. The chassis is an aluminum space frame design incorporating all of the latest automotive technologies, and the body is composed entirely of carbon-fiber. A large rear wing for increased downforce has also been added. The suspension system consists of a double-wishbone configuration fore and aft. Total curb weight: just 1150 kg. Category:GT Category:Ford Category:Automobiles